Orthodontics is a branch of dentistry which deals with abnormalities in tooth position and jaw relationships that result in facial disharmony and malfunction. The objective of orthodontic treatment is to establish normal occlusion and facial harmony. This is achieved by repositioning the teeth and jaws often by the use of mechanical force applied with fixed or removable appliances. An orthodontic appliance is a device, either fixed to the teeth or removable, that applies force to the teeth and their supporting structures to produce changes in the relationship of the teeth to each other and to control their growth and development.
A device commonly used in the application of orthodontic appliances is an orthodontic elastic band. Such an elastic band is of great value in correction of deficiencies and in the alignment of the teeth. Such an elastic band comprises a strong flexible band which can be attached between or within upper and lower sets of orthodontic appliances so that the band exerts tension which gradually corrects the orthodontic deficiency over an extended period of time. The elastic bands are connected at each end to a hook projecting from a band carried on a tooth.
Orthodontic elastic bands are generally replaced at prescribed intervals. The replacement of such an elastic band is not an easy task and is particularly difficult when using simply the fingers of the patient or their dentist. Patients often become frustrated; consequently, elastic bands are not changed with proper frequency and it takes longer for the teeth to be repositioned.
Several devices have been proposed to help one in the insertion and removal of orthodontic elastic bands. For example, there is a device covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,818. The applicator covered by the '818 patent comprises two pair of oppositely disposed lugs around which a stretched orthodontic elastic band is located to form a generally rectangular pocket. The stretched orthodontic elastic band is inserted by positioning the tooth mounted anchor hooks into the pocket and then removing the tool. Another device or tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,739. The '739 device comprises a large U-shaped frame having cooperatively positioned, oppositely disposed grooves at its ends which are used to position the orthodontic elastic band.
Two commercial products that are used for the purpose of inserting and removing an orthodontic elastic band are known to exist. One is called an "elastic engager" and is made by the A - Company, Inc. of San Diego, California. The elastic engager tool is relatively short (approximately 2"). It comprises a short, generally flat, relatively flimsy, and inherently disposable piece of flat plastic which has a flat J-shaped hook (approximately 1/8" long) at one end. Another tool is sold by EOP Incorporated of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Their tool is sold under the Handy Hook Trademark. The handy hook tool is similar to the elastic engager tool with the exception that the handy hook tool has a short flat C-shaped projection located opposite to the J-shaped hooked end.
One major disadvantage of the handy hook tool and the elastic engager tool is that they are very short in length, such that the user of the tool often has to have the thumb and forefingers very close to if not inside the mouth. These short tools are especially difficult for adults to use. The short length and the need to place the fingers in close proximity to the mouth can be unsanitary, unsightly, and socially distasteful. What is needed is a tool for easily inserting and removing orthodontic elastic bands which can be easily grasped by an adult or a child, which can be efficiently and hygienically used, which is easily gripped, and which is inexpensive to manufacture. Such a tool will increase patient compliance, improve the application of restorative forces, and promote better oral hygiene.